


Make You Shiver (With Anticipation)

by audrey1nd



Category: Avalon High (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Genderswap, High School, Misses Clause Challenge, Oral Sex, Prom, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/pseuds/audrey1nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's prom night and Allie is King Fucking Arthur and she isn't going to wait another night to have sex with Willa Wagner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Shiver (With Anticipation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/gifts).



> Allie is technically underage, being a year younger than everyone else, but all the actors were of age at the time of the film, so I don't really count it as underage, especially since there isn't really an age imbalance.

Willa Wagner was kind of perfect. Yeah, Allie was _King Arthur_ , but Allie still couldn't believe that Willa was dating her.

Not only was Willa good enough to be the first girl on the school football team, but her teammates had so much respect for her that they'd made her team captain. 

And she had asked Allie to prom.

The most popular girl in school was taking Allie to prom. Which was in exactly four hours.

Not that her parents weren't thrilled. They loved Willa. To them, Willa could do no wrong. But Allie was understandably nervous. Her beautiful, smart, and popular girlfriend was taking her to prom. Her girlfriend that she'd been dating for almost a year.  
Thanks to Jen, she had a dress, and appointments to get their hair and makeup done were taken care of along with the limo and after party. Even Miles and Susie were going to be there.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"'Hey darling, Jen is here," her mom opened the door and popped her head in. "You ready to go?"

Allie stood up and nodded. She grabbed her dress from where it had been hanging in her closet along with its matching purse and her overnight bag. 

"Yup. I'll see you at Willa's at 5 for pictures beforehand."

Allie headed downstairs with her things. Her dad waved to her as she left, getting into Jen's car where she was waiting in the driveway. Allie was the first one that Jen had picked up.

"Hey," Jen said quietly, seeming to pick up on Allie's mood.

"Hey," Allie replied. She took a deep breath and sat for a minute as Jen started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Allie exhaled and looked at Jen. "When you and Willa were dating...." Allie trailed off. Jen looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Allie took another deep breath.

"Did you two ever?" Allie really hated that her voice cracked just then.

Jen just smiled at her, looking over as she braked for a stop sign. "Kind of? I mean, nothing like, really serious, but we fooled around. Why? You nervous about prom night? Because you know Willa's a dear."

"Yeah, that's kind of the problem," Allie replied. "I think she just really wants everything to be perfect. But life's not like that. I mean, _I'm_ King Arthur. Awkward klutz extraordinaire. There's a reason everyone thought it was Willa."

Jen gave Allie that _look,_ which meant she was being stupid and self-deprecating.

Allie huffed a sigh. "Fine. Whatever, I just really want to sleep with her okay? She's just so pretty, and tall. The way that she towers over me when we kiss...." Allie sighed. "I mean," she coughed awkwardly.

"I'm with Lance now. It's fine. But yeah, I get what you mean It won't be our first time, but Lance and I have something planned. It's a special time of year." Jen blushed, and then turned into Susie's driveway, ending the conversation.

 

The rest of the day was a flurry of dresses, makeup, hair and photos. And then all of a sudden she was at prom, dancing in Willa's arms, surrounded by her knights, or as she called them, her friends. Marco still had a weird habit of bowing to her sometimes. 

She felt safe and warm and loved. Allie looked up at Willa, whose short brown hair had been styled into a cute pixie cut. She'd gotten ready with her teammates, so Allie hadn't seen her until they'd all met up at Willa's house for pre-prom photos.

Willa had looked so beautiful that Allie hadn't been able to speak for a moment. Which only made her more nervous about tonight. She just wanted everything with Willa to be perfect. Or at least to end in orgasms. Every time she and Willa had gotten close in the last few weeks, Willa had drawn away, saying that they should wait. Well Allie was _King fucking Arthur_ and she was tired of waiting. Which was good because prom was over a whole lot faster than Allie thought it would be, and all of a sudden Allie found herself back in the limo and they were driving to the house they'd rented for the weekend. 

Dating the star quarterback that your parents loved certainly had its benefits. Also the fact that they were girls and her parents didn't have to worry about a teenage pregnancy made them a lot more willing to let them spend time alone together. She wasn't quite sure how Jen, Lance, and the rest of their group had convinced their parents, but she was pretty sure it had to do with how responsible Willa was. It was a good thing none of their parents knew the _plans_ Allie had for Willa. Allie was going to be too distracting for Willa to be responsible.

Willa got out the key to the house and opened the door, ushering everyone one in with a "There's enough beds for everyone to sleep separately, but that's an "if you want to" not a you _have_ to." 

"Good," Allie growled into Willa's ear, pulling Willa down by the tie she was wearing and drawing her in for a kiss. When Allie finally let go, tie no longer in place, Willa was out of breath and looked a little shocked. "Now which bedroom is ours?" Allie grabbed Willa's hand and led her up the stairs.

Apparently being King Arthur had its benefits. They rest of the group had left her and Willa the master suite. Complete with the biggest bed Allie had ever seen. 

Allie set their bags down on the side of the bed as Willa closed the door behind them.

"Allie, just because it's prom," Willa started hesitantly.

Allie put a finger to Willa's lips. "I want to. I really _really_ want to," Allie said, pulling Willa down into a kiss and pushing the suit jacket off Willa's shoulders. Her broad, broad shoulders. Allie really loved Willa's shoulders.

While they kissed Allie unzipped her dress so that when they separated it fell to the floor, pooling at Allie's feet, revealing the super awesome lingerie she'd bought for this specific purpose. The grey lace looked like armor, and it really did make Allie feel like a king. But nothing made her feel as empowered as the way Willa was currently looking at her, eyes gone wide and pink lips just slightly open with a glazed look on her face, shirt halfway out of her pants.

"Well?" Allie challenged as she leaned back against the bed, kicking her shoes off, "Are you going to join me?"

Willa surged forward and kissed Allie hard, pushing her down onto the bed. Allie grasped at the bottom of Willa's shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing the delicious breasts that she had gotten to know _extremely_ well in the last few months.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" Willa gasped into her mouth.

"No, you are," Allie gasped as Willa's hand brushed her crotch. "Now, are you going to take your pants off, or am I going to have to order you to?"

"So this is what it takes for you to exert your authority?" Willa laughed into her ear. Allie could hear Willa's belt being unbuckled as she enjoyed the attention Willa was paying to her neck. 

Finally Allie heard the sound of pants falling to the floor and she looked up at Willa, who was now standing at the edge of the bed, gazing at her hungrily. Allie gazed right back, moving further up the bed.

Willa climbed onto the bed, her large body hovering over Allie's as they kissed. Allie's hands roamed Willa's body, unhooking her bra and cupping her breasts, thumbs brushing Willa's nipples, causing her to shiver.

"You like that?" Allie growled as she nipped at Willa's neck.

"I think you'll like this much better," Willa whispered into her ear as she started kissing down Allie's body.

Allie gasped as Willa kissed over her hipbones, licking as she pulled Allie's underwear down, hands stroking down her legs.

"Is this okay?" Willa looked up uncertainly, mouth hovering over Allie's crotch.

Allie whimpered before nodding enthusiastically. The sight of Willa between her legs made her even wetter than she was before. 

Willa smiled that sweet smile she had given Allie the first time they'd met in the woods before brushing fingers through Allie's folds and licking after her fingers.

Allie's hips bucked in response and Willa put a forearm across them to keep her still.

Allie moaned as Willa brushed her clit with her finger, tongue joining her finger. "How are you so good at this?"

"Anything for my king," Willa laughed, her breath tickling Allie's sensitive thighs. Allie could feel her orgasm just under the surface. If only Willa would _keep going_.

"How about an orgasm?" Allie gasped out.

Willa laughed again before returning her mouth to Allie's cunt, finger moving quickly over Allie's clit.

Allie could feel her orgasm building as her legs started shaking, Willa's strong arms holding her in place as she twitched.

Willa kept working at Allie's clit, keeping her nice and wet with her mouth.

Allie grasped the pillows under her head as she moaned, Willa's body holding her in place as her legs convulsed, and the pleasure washed over her.

She twitched as Willa licked her a few more times, chest heaving as her heart beat fast. Holy shit _Willa_. 

The weight of Willa's body finally left her hips as Willa sat up, and Allie surged forward to kiss her. Willa's mouth was wet and lush under hers, and tasted slightly salty. Willa held her in place as Allie crawled onto her lap, her small fingers slipping into Willa's underwear and _stroking_. Willa gasped into her mouth.

"Allie," Willa broke the kiss and moaned as Allie found her clit. "You don't – "

Allie kissed her and cut off whatever she was going to say. She leaned her forehead against Willa's and took a deep breath. "You are my girlfriend and I love you. If you think I don't want to have my way with you, then you have taken too many footballs to the head."

Willa laughed, her breath tickling Allie's face. "I love you too," she whispered. 

Allie smiled as she pushed Willa back onto the pillows, _all those fucking pillows_. She hooked her thumbs into Willa's underwear and pulled them down as Willa wiggled them off her legs.

She lay on top of Willa as they kissed, her hand drifting between Willa's now parted legs.

She dipped a finger into Willa's wetness before swirling a finger around her clit. Willa's leg twitched below her.

Allie leaned her forehead against Willa's before starting to kiss her way down Willa's body. She bit down on Willa's neck and _sucked_ , all the while working at Willa's clit. When she figured she had left enough of a hickey, she smoothed the spot over with her tongue before working her way down to Willa's extremely sensitive breasts. 

Allie licked at one, brushing the nipple a bit with her teeth like she knew Willa liked, which drew a keening noise out of Willa's mouth as she clutched onto Allie's waist.

"Allie," she gasped, and pulled Allie up to kiss her, her own fingers brushing at Allie's still sensitive clit. Allie was still really fucking horny. She wasn't going to stop her. But that didn't mean Allie wasn't going to pleasure her girlfriend. Because Allie had wanted to see what Willa looked like when she came for far too long.

"I'm so close," Willa mumbled between kisses as Allie pinched her nipple between her fingers. 

Allie smirked down at her. "Like this?" she asked as she worked faster at Willa's clit.

"Unf," Willa groaned, completely losing her rhythm in between Allie's legs, hand falling away to clutch at the sheets. Allie smiled before leaning down to kiss at Willa's neck.

Allie bucked her hips into Willa's, sliding their legs together so that her pussy brushed Willa's, her hand in between them.

Willa's body started shaking and Allie knew she was on the right track. She moved her hips in time with her hand, which worked quite well for her as well. She continued to touch Willa's breasts, the nipples becoming tender under her fingers. Willa's abs were tense at this point, her body arching off the bed, and with the next thrust of Allie's hips, she went even more tense, before relaxing back into the bed. Allie's eyes were on Willa's face the whole time and she was _gorgeous_.

She removed her fingers from between Willa's legs. God, they were both so, so wet. She looked Willa in the eyes as she brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked, before crawling down Willa's body to lick up her slit, causing Willa's body to twitch with aftershocks. Allie touched herself as she licked between Willa's legs, trying to get every last drop of wetness, gasping into Willa's pussy as she came for a second time, before sprawling down on the bed, her face on Willa's abdomen.

"Too much," Willa gasped out and Allie found just enough energy to move back up Willa's body to kiss her again, kiss wet and dirty.  
She shoved the covers the rest of the way down before pulling them over the two of them, snuggling into Willa's side. Willa brought an arm around Allie's shoulder as she drifted off. Allie sighed in contentment. Maybe they'd do some role playing next time. She'd really enjoyed ordering Willa around. Images of Willa taking off Allie's armor played in her head before she drifted off to sleep, body heavy with exhaustion.


End file.
